


The Vow of the Peacock || Warriors Fan Story

by IndiraDudl



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, F/M, Multi, Original Clans (Warriors), Other, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiraDudl/pseuds/IndiraDudl
Summary: The deputy of LivelyClan has mysteriously gotten sick during Leaf-Bare. The clan was initially worried, but their attentions turned elsewhere with the arrival of the Wolf Moon and basic clan duties. Goralcoat, however, can’t get it out of his head.The night of the Wolf Moon, Goralcoat is met by a strange blue and green bird. He brushes off the encounter and folklore as an old nursery take, but unbeknownst to him he has just made a huge promise that he must not break.





	1. Allegiances

Allegiances

LivelyClan  
Mothstar - Brown pointed old tom with a pale yellow body

Oysterflash - Dark brown spotted cat with thick fur and a short tail. One amber and hazel eye and one hazel eye. (Echidnapaw’s mentor)

Yarrownight - Smokey grey she cat with dark points and long fur.

Lizardbriar - Cream grey mackerel striped tabby with a long full coat, shorter muzzle and large blue eyes

Goralcoat- Fawn shaded silver tom with short curly fur. One Amber and on Lemon yellow eye. Flared base ears

Ambersting - Ginger long haired tom cat with slightly darker ginger points, dell green eyes (Warmpaw’s mentor)

Greybird - Fluffy blue spotted tabby tom with a bushy tail (Billowpaw’s mentor)

Dappleflight - Grey-brown she cat with rusty spots

Monkeywhiskers - Dark chocolate point tom with a muddy body(Swamppaw’s mentor)

Clayspirit - Warm cinnamon point she cat with turquoise eyes (Creampaw’s mentor)

Smolderingbranch - Tortoiseshell she cat

Daringeagle - Dark brown mackerel tabby tom (Freckledpaw’s mentor)

Speckledsnake - Dark grey brown spotted tabby tom (Marigoldpaw’s mentor)

Minkbelly - Dark brown spotted tabby tom (Shypaw’s mentor)

Copperspot - Cinnamon tabby tom with red tabby patches (Boldpaw's mentor) 

Sunbreeze - Apricot classic tabby she cat 

Conefur - Chocolate tabby she cat (Walkingpaw’s mentor)

Mistwhirl - Lilac tabby she cat

Freckledpaw - pale brown spotted tabby she cat

Swamppaw - Brown spotted tabby tom

Warmpaw - Warm cinnamon spotted tabby she cat

Boldpaw - Honey point tom with turquoise eyes and long fur

Shypaw - Dark cinnamon point she cat with turquoise eyes

Echidnapaw - Reddish cream tabby she cat

Marigoldpaw - Orange red mackerel tabby she cat

Creampaw - Cream tabby tom

Billowpaw - Grey brown Tabby she cat

Walkingpaw - Warm red mackerel tabby tom

Dayflame - Ginger Tabby elder Tom

Gracefulsight - Fawn tabby queen

Ghostkit - Blue spotted tom

Spiderkit - Chocolate tabby tom

Stormkit - Dark blue spotted tom

Marshkit - Chocolate spotted she cat

Blushkit - Pale caramel spotted she cat

Cobrakit - Caramel spotted tom

CanopyClan  
Abeliastar- Redpoint she cat

Sandstorm - she cat

Timidcondor - Silver fawn tortoiseshell tabby tom cat

Other  
Coalstorm - long furred black tom who appeared to Goralcoat in his dreams.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Moon is similar to New Years celebrations. :) Enjoy, and tell me what you think or what I should change!
> 
> Also I’m struggling with the formatting! I’ve tried indenting all the paragraphs as well as starting a new line with all of them in edit mode, but as soon as I post they are no longer indented or on a new line. Help!

Chapter One  
High pitched whistles, shrieks and skirls bounced against the broad dark leaves of the forest, causing his ears to flick from the frequency. Lower hoots and rumbles added to the chaotic chorus from the darker stretches of his surroundings. Happy trills curled their way through the crisp night air above his light ear tips.  
Goralcoat sighed and looked off into the darkness ahead of him. The Wolf Moon shined down onto his coat, blanching it more than usual, and the surrounding clearing. Behind him, he could hear the chatter of his clan mates as they enjoyed the more joyous afternoon. His ears flicked again out of frustration for not being able to enjoy the night with them.  
“Ugh! I don’t understand, how can they just ignore this!” As if answering his question, a rustle appeared to his left out of the forest. He lept to his feet and faced the sound.  
A large iridescent blue and green bird tilted its head as it approached Goralcoat. The bird's large feathers rustled behind it and those on the crown of its head stuck out to the side. Goralcoat remained tense at this strange creature, but he was curious. He heard of these strange birds before. They could blow up their tail feathers to be twice their size and had a horribly annoying cry!  
“Pfbt, what do you want,” he tossed at the peafowl as it moved off to the side, but continued to watch him.” I know you’re not interested in our deputy. No one else is.”  
The fowl cooed then began to unveil its large tail feathers. Goralcoat took a few steps back.” Hey, cool it, I was just-. I don’t know what I doing,” he sighed into a head hang,” I’m talking to a bird!”  
“Not just any bird though,”  
“Gah! Li-Lizardbriar! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Goralcoat let his fur lie flat and sheathed his claws.  
The she-cat giggled into her large neck ruff,” Sorry, but I wasn’t sneaking. If you were paying attention you would have noticed me.” Goralcoat shoved this off and turned his warm eyes back to the bird.  
“What do you mean, ‘not just any bird’?”  
“Well it’s the wolf moon,” she said plopping her fluffy body down next to the tom.  
“And?”  
“ Aaaand that is a peacock,” she said with a pleased smile on her muzzle.  
Goralcoat sighed in exasperation,” Lizardbriar I know it’s a peacock and I know it’s the Wolf Moon. What makes this bird so special?”  
“If a peacock visits a cat during a Wolf Moon that cat must make a promise.” Her owl eyes rotated toward the lighter coated tom.  
“What kind of promise?” he asked with peaked interest  
“Well, it depends but it all has to do with the Warrior Code. You could promise to never cheat or to protect loyalty or never betray a comrade, or-”  
“Well, of course, I promise all of that. I promised that when I became a Warrior.” He flicked his head to the side and stared again into the darker parts of the forest, his thoughts just beginning to runoff.  
“But you have to keep that promise,” Goralcoat shot Lizardbriar a sharp look,” or there will be consequences.”  
“LIzardbriar, there will be consequences for me in StarClan if I don’t follow the Warrior Code. Look, I promise all of that because I am a warrior. This peacock or the moon isn’t going to change me into being a better warrior because, frankly, I am already one of the most devout warriors this clan has ever seen! Lizardbriar I’m going to bed. It was interesting, but I’m not interested in your medicine cat apprentice tales. Goodnight,” he began to stalk back into the humid camp,” and have a happy Wolf Moon.”  
Both Lizardbriar and the extravagant Peafowl cocked their heads to watch him as he left.” Oh, he is going to regret saying that,” the fawn she-cat sighed into her neck ruff and the peafowl screeched in agreement then turned and walked back into the forest. The now lone she-cat shook her head and replaced the tom in his spot of the moon’s light staring at the large Wolf Moon. The birds still thrilled, cooed and rumbled around the cat, as if there hasn’t been a change.

 

᚛᚛᚛᚛ ᚛᚛᚛᚛

 

Hours later Goralcoat awoke to golden rays that danced within his eyes as he opened them. He stretched his muscular fawn legs and, as he did so, flicked the nose of a sleeping clanmate with his tail. Irritated green eyes, those the color of a lush dell, shoot open with a glare.” Gosh Goralcoat, we know you like to wake up early, but have the courtesy to let the rest of us sleep!  
The light toms shoulder raise to the base of his ears as he whispered,” I’m so sorry Ambersting, I’ll get out of your fur.” The irritated ginger tom huffed and curled more into himself to fall asleep once more.  
Goralcoat bounded out of the den in the rock face into the clearing. Very little cats littered the dark, rich soil so he decided to sneak towards the medicine den to see how Oysterflash was fairing. His nose peaked around the bend of the stone wall, twitching. Oysterflash was lying in a heap in the center of the den with moss tossed around his dark spotted fur. His short tail flicked and thrashed in frustration, creating a bigger mess of the bed.  
Goralcoat eyes drooped. To see his deputy like this was nerve-wracking. Oysterflash’s health took a turn for the worse a few sunrises ago and while the clan was initially concerned, after the glow of the Wolf Moon the Clan’s attention turned elsewhere which made Goralcoat’s fur itch on end. How could they just forget their deputy like this? Especially with how old Mothstar was getting.  
“Who is it?” called out at a feminine voice. Goralcoat stiffened as he pulled back behind the rock wall. A smokey grey cat with dark points stepped out of a mossy crack and sniffed the air again.” Goralcoat is that you again?”  
The fawn tom sighed,” yes it’s me,” he said and stepped out from behind the wall. The smokey cats amber eyes softened and the she-cat lowered her head.  
“Goralcoat, I am doing the best I can, there is no need to worry. Go back to sleep, it is early. Were you not up late last night?”  
His pelt grew hot,” No I went to bed early, but- I just wanted to- make sure he knows I am thinking about him.”  
Yarrownight sat by Oysterflash and curled her long fluffy tail around her paws.” It interests me that you say that, because before Oysterflash got sick, I never seen you talk,” she said with a cocked head and flicking curled ears.  
“Oh-oh yeah no we weren’t close, but I am worried about him,” he meowed while mirroring the medicine cats movements.” Mothstar is getting old and if we don’t have a deputy-”  
“It won’t come to that Goralcoat, now go to sleep.” Yarrownight’s voice carried something Goralcoat couldn’t identify but he bowed his head to her and walked out of the den.


End file.
